OS☆U
|years = 2010-Present |label = AMEYOKO SOUND (2012-?) eyo Records (2014-?) Nigiwai Factory Nagoya, I.Y.O (2015-) |agency = Nigiwai Factory Nagoya |name = |aka = オーエスユー }} (オーエスユー; Osu Super Idol Unit) is an idol group based in Nagoya and formed in August 2010. Members Current Members *Saito Megu (斉藤めぐ) (Gen 3) Captain *Hoshino Maria (星野麻里愛) (Gen 4) *Koda Mei (香田メイ) (Gen 5) *Natsukawa Ami (夏川愛実) (Gen 7) *Shirato Haruka (白戸遥) (Gen 7) *Sasaki Natsumi (佐々木菜摘) (Gen 8) *Igawa Natsu (井川なつ) (Gen 8) *Asahi Hina (朝日ひな) (Gen 8) *Isaki Moeka (伊咲萌香) (Gen 9) *Matsumoto Rico (松本莉恋) (Gen 9) *Noda Wakana (野田若菜) (Gen 10) *Sunada Shizuku (砂田雫) (Gen 10) *Yamamoto Sana (山本紗愛) (Gen 10) *Emoto Rika (江本梨花) (Gen 10) *Konatsu Yuana (小夏ゆあな) (Gen 10) Former Members *Yokochi Shiho (横地志保) (Gen 1; Graduated April 2011) *Fujita Mai (藤田まい) (Unknown) *Ono Yuuki (小野勇気) (Gen 1; Graduated April 30, 2012) *Inudou Rino (犬童梨乃) (Gen 2; Graduated July 20, 2012) *Kaji Miki (梶美希) (Gen 1; Graduated August 18, 2012) *Okajima Riko (岡島里恋) (Gen 1; Graduated September 1, 2012) *Koumoto Hikari (甲本ヒカリ) (Gen 2; Graduated September 5, 2012) *Usuda Mizuki (臼田瑞姫) (Gen 3; Graduated October 9, 2012) *Himuro Nodoka (氷室のどか) (Gen 1; Graduated Late January 2013) *Nagasawa Catherine Masako (長澤キャサリン雅子) (Gen 2; Graduated February 28, 2013) *Hijikata Erika (土方瑛里香) (Gen 1; Graduated Late March 2013) *Tamaki Aya (玉置亜弥) (Gen 2; Graduated Late March 2013) *Sakuragi Mai (桜木まい) (Unknown) *Usami Sayaka (宇佐美沙耶香) (Gen 3; Graduated April 17, 2014) *Toda Reika (戸田玲香) (Gen 5; Graduated October 1, 2014) *Kato Ayu (加藤亜優) (Gen 5; Graduated late March 2015) *Oshima Risa (大島梨紗) (Gen 5; Graduated late March 2015) *Ban Kanami (伴かなみ) (Gen 1; Graduated May 14, 2015) *Naruse Mika (成瀬未佳) (Gen 3; Graduated May 13, 2015) *Miwa Asuka (美和明日香) (Gen 3; Graduated May 13, 2015) *Watanabe Yuki (渡辺友貴) (Gen 4; June 30, 2015) *Okusaka Mari (奥坂まり) (Gen 6; Graduated October 19, 2015) *Morisaki Tomomi (森咲智美) (Gen 1; Graduated March 26, 2016) *Wakasugi Rin (若杉凜) (Gen 5; Graduated June 31, 2016) *Asakura Makoto (朝倉真琴) (Gen 2; Graduated December 23, 2016) *Chouno Masami (蝶野晶美) (Gen 2; Graduated February 19, 2017) *Sekiya Misaki (関谷美咲) (Gen 6; Graduated February 25, 2017) *Mochizuki Ayano (望月綾乃) (Gen 4; Graduated March 5, 2017) *Ochi Azuha (越智梓葉) (Gen 6; Graduated March 28, 2017) *Kai Ayaka (甲斐彩花) (Gen 4; Graduated May 18, 2017) *Kiyosato Chisei (清里千聖) (Gen 1; Graduated November 11, 2017) *Ono Saki (大野咲貴) (Gen 3; Graduated December 31, 2017) *Yasumi Eiko (八角瑛子) (Gen 2.5; Graduated December 31, 2017) *Takahashi Moe (高橋萌) (Gen 1; Graduated early August 2018) *Ishihara Yui (石原優衣) (Gen 6; Graduated December 27, 2018) *Ikeda Niko (池田にこ) (Gen 8; Graduated January 20, 2019) *Shida Rina (志田梨奈) (Gen 9; Graduated March 4, 2019) *Araki Miho (荒木美穂) (Gen 3; Graduated April 21, 2019) *Hashimoto Chihiro (橋本千央) (Gen 8; Graduated May 12) *Sugiura Asuka (杉浦希香) (Gen 8; Graduated June 2019) Sub-Units *Maneki Neko from OS☆U *Lady Note from OS☆U Discography Mini Albums #2013.08.18 present for you Best Albums #2013.08.18 OS☆U BEST vol.1 #2013.08.18 OS☆U BEST vol.2 #2017.11.01 passage -OS☆U Best- Singles #2010.10.16 kiss!kiss!! ~Chizu ni Nai Michishirube~ (kiss!kiss!! 〜地図にない道標〜) #2010.12.14 Merry Christmas!! #2011.03.15 girls☆girls talk! #2011.06.25 Surfing Striker #2012.04.15 Dame Moto LOVE (ダメもとLOVE) #2012.12.05 A-GIRL #2013.03.20 We are OS☆U / Ai no Katachi (We are OS☆U / アイのカタチ) #2014.03.29 Mousugu kiss Dayo★ (もうすぐkissだよ★) #2014.04.23 Naite Tamaruka, Heart no Ohikko (泣いてたまるか、ハートのお引越し) #2014.08.20 Churun Churun ni Kigatsuite! (ちゅるんちゅるんに気がついて!) #2015.03.18 Gangan☆Dance / Kimi no Tame ni... (ガンガン☆ダンス / 君のために...) #2015.07.28 Junshin Caribbean / I.N.G!!! (純真カリビアン / I.N.G!!!) External Links *Website *YouTube *Blog *Facebook *Twitter Category:Groups Category:2010 Debuts Category:2010 Group Formations Category:J-Pop Category:Girl Groups Category:15 Member Group Category:Idol Groups